


Chasing Down

by insteadisleep



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bodyguard AU, F/F, Kara coming into the supergirl mantle, Kara is a Genius, slight enemies to friends to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-06-10 01:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15280851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insteadisleep/pseuds/insteadisleep
Summary: When Lena Luthor starts receiving death threats, she searches for a bodyguard and finds Kara Danvers, an aspiring engineer with incredible strength. They make a deal: if Kara catches the blackmailer, Lena will give her her dream job.





	1. Saw Her in a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena has a dream

She’s on the plane again. Lena Luthor glances at her surroundings, feeling a shred of familiarity in the back of her head but still taking in all the details like the first time. She’s travelling business class with her feet propped up for the cross-country journey. She has the window seat, a red-head with half her head shaved sits next to her. Her hand closes on the scotch sitting to her right, and she checks her phone with the other. The lock screen shines 1:05pm. That small shred of familiarity becomes anticipation. She is simultaneously unaware and waiting, suspended between the vivid memory of the incident and the slight freedom that the dreamscape lends her. Lena follows the memory, peering outside the window just as the jet engine blows.

The plane pitches violently to the right, and Lena’s scotch goes flying. Immediately, oxygen masks drop from overhead. She scrambles to place it over her face, the plane already descending violently to the surface. She hears the other engine blast and feels her stomach drop as the altitude falls faster.

Then she’s there.

Lena sees the flying woman cut through the clouds and watches her duck under the plane’s body, out of sight. The plane breaks through the clouds, plummeting toward the ocean right outside National City. She screws her eyes shut, fear and nausea mixing in her stomach. She thinks of Lex, she thinks of Sam. _This sucks_. The thought passes her mind at the same moment the plane levels out. Lena’s stomach catches, and she opens her eyes. The left-side engine is still shooting out flames, but the aircraft was drifting along like the captain had gotten control once more. There are a few more breathless moments of falling until the plane lands in the water with a big splash. Lena looks around the cabin to see most everyone uninjured.

The red-head beside her stands from her seat, asking everyone if they needed a doctor. Lena unbuckles her seatbelt and looks out the window again. The flying woman breaks the river’s surface to climb up the wing and catch her breath. Her back faces Lena, and she takes in the light pink cardigan along with soaked khaki pants. She notices the woman’s blonde hair cascading down her back. The flying woman turns her head just slightly, but before Lena can catch a glimpse of her face her phone rings.

Lena checks her phone but doesn’t see an incoming call, only the display showing 1:07pm. The ringing continues louder.

She snaps from the dream with a quick inhale.

Groggily, Lena pulls herself up into a sitting position and fishes for her phone in the mess of sheets around her bed. She’s almost blinded by the bright UNKNOWN CALLER notification. _Ah, you again._ She slides her thumb across the screen and holds it to her ear. She doesn’t extend a greeting, but it seems like one isn’t needed.

“Lena Luthor.” The voice on the other end sounds robotic, siphoned through various apps to make identifying it difficult. “Luthor Corp suffers under your helm. Give up the company or lose your life.”

“L-Corp,” Lena sighs, rubbing her eyes. “If you’re going to threaten me, please at least do your research. Also, do you know the time? Waking me up this late at night is only going to make me stay at the office longer, which I’m sure is the last thing you want?”

There’s a slight pause. “Your obsession with aliens—”

“Good night.” Lena hangs up. It’s a little past three in the morning, and she settles in under the heavy blankets once more. For a moment she stares up at her ceiling, playing the memory of the near-plane-crash over in her head again.

Interrupted by a phone call or not, the memory-dream always cuts off at the same place: a split second before she and the flying woman make eye contact. She hadn’t been able to see the woman’s face as she had taken off into the sky again at the sound of approaching helicopters. Lena has the dream often and it frustrates her every time.

Sighing, Lena slings her legs out of bed. Might as well get to work early.

\---

Kara dreams of flying. She dreams of breaking through clouds. She dreams of spiraling toward the yellow sun. It feels incredible like it always does, better than anything she’d ever felt in her life, including the time she won that pie eating contest in college. Kara tears between the skyscrapers of National City, stopping abruptly then blasting into the sky. She raises one fist in a familiar pose. She climbs and climbs before she crests the top of the Luthor Corp building, the tallest one in the city and peers down. In place of National City’s streets, she sees Midvale’s fields

It’s a gorgeous amalgamation of the places she loves, and Kara’s chest fills with affection. She knows she wants to do right by them. _Like Clark_. Kara hovers above the hybrid city, feeling at home in her skin, in her position above, in her role as a watcher. It’s a feeling she has often, one that is equal parts sad and hopeful.

Sad because of what usually happens when she uses her powers.

Hopeful because of the time she saved Alex on the plane.

Alex. Kara focuses her hearing on someone saying her name. Was Alex calling her?

 “Kara? Kara, wake up! Don’t you have an interview today?”

A large pillow hits Kara square in the face, and her dream ends abruptly. Even as she wakes, her body still feels suspended in the air. _Cloud nine. Today will be a good day._ She pulls herself out of bed, stretching deliciously slow in the morning sun. Glancing over, Kara sees her bedroom door ajar and her sister Alex standing there with arms crossed over her lab coat.

“Alex, when I gave you a key to my place that didn’t give you permission to just come in. What if I had a girl over?”

“You’ve walked in on me and Maggie many times.” Is the snarky reply.

Kara grimaces. “Please don’t remind me.”

“I’m not here to talk about my shitty ex anyway. It’s nine in the morning, and you have a job interview in an hour.”

“Oh, shoot!”

Times like these make Kara grateful for her powers. She speeds around the apartment, showering in a blink then throwing on different clothing combinations. In less than a minute Kara stands triumphantly in front of Alex with white shirt buttoned to the collar and what she calls her ‘lucky’ khakis. She grins at her sister and starts for the door, but Alex catches her collar.

“Glasses, Kara.”

 

Taking to the sky only happens in Kara’s dreams. In reality she uses a beat-up bike for transportation anywhere in the city. Alex hates the rusty thing that Kara bought during her sophomore year in college, but she never needed to repair Old Reliable even five years later as she pushes him toward her third interview of the week.

It’s for a job less interesting than the one yesterday which was less interesting than the one before that.  It’s the second week searching for a job. She started looking immediately after getting fired even though Alex tried to make her take a week off. She actually had a good gig at a local newspaper until her creepy co-worker, Mike, tried making one too many passes at her. It resulted in a shattered nose for Mike and a pink slip on Kara’s desk. She took being fired in stride. She saw it as a chance to expand her horizons past what she had been doing for three years. Kara wants to help people and knows that somewhere, someone out there needs her. If it’s simply making a cup of coffee with the correct number of sugars, she can be happy. Well, maybe not like that.   

Kara rounds a corner with Old Reliable and collides into a figure. The impact sends them both to the ground, and as Kara scrambles up to dust herself off she can see she interrupted a mugging.

The person she just hit with her bike slowly rolls over onto his stomach, exposing a glimmering knife in his hand. Kara hears someone clear their throat in front of her. She turns her head and sees another knife at the base of her neck. Facing her is a sunken visage with loose folds of skin over his cheeks sneering at her. Behind him, an old woman lies on the ground surrounded by three more nasty looking criminals. Kara takes a moment to extend her hearing and focus on the woman’s heartbeat. Alive, but by the sight of the wicked blade now slowly pressed against her, wouldn’t be if she didn’t careen in when she did.

Kara slowly raises her hands. “Sorry,” she says carefully. She can feel her own heart thundering in her ribcage. “I didn’t mean to hit your buddy. You should check on him though.”

The knife digs a bit into Kara’s skin. She knows it won’t break her but doesn’t want him to find that out. She figures she has seconds before he slides the blade across her throat. She acts.

\---

“I want options on my desk by week’s end,” Lena says. She’s walking along a sidewalk holding her yoga mat under her arm, phone to her ear. After getting to work around four in the morning, she sat at her desk and picked at the prototype locked away in her desk. Lena decided to take a quick break at the gym afterwards, and it’s on her walk back that she’s having the conversation about hiring a bodyguard with her assistant. “They’re getting bolder. One actually called me last night.”

A pained cry turns her attention to an alley in front of her. She hangs up just as Jess is about to give her input and runs toward the noise. It registers that this could very well be a trap. It also registers that this could be a genuine threat. When Lena rounds the corner, she can’t believe what she sees: a small woman facing off against four burly men.  

The woman holds the wrist of the man who had let out the yell, actually bending it grossly backward. For a second, Lena thinks to intervene. Then she sees a knife clatter from the man’s hand.

The three figures at the back advance quickly with a shout, but the woman moves quicker. Lena watches as she uses the man’s now-limp wrist to swing his body around and slam him into his companions. Two dive out of the way, but one is completely barreled over. The woman dodges a thrown punch then slams a fist in the back of the other thug’s head. He crumples to the ground, leaving one more. They circle each other, both crouched low like wrestlers. The woman propels herself forward like a human gunshot and Lena watches the man get thrown off his feet and slam into the wall. The brick cracks with the force of the impact. The man slumps to the ground. There’s a moment of silence before she takes off running toward another fallen figure. Lena sees the figure is an old woman. She follows without hesitation.

“Is she alright?”

The woman jerks to look up at Lena. She doesn’t look like someone who would be able to accomplish the feat that she did. She wears glasses, now at the end of her nose and her blonde hair is pulled into a ponytail with a few flyaway strands. The woman opens her mouth to speak. She closes it. She opens it again, now doing an impressive impression of a fish out of water. Lena raises an eyebrow.

“Y-yeah,” the woman stutters. “She’s alive, but I think she needs a hospital.”

“I’ll call an ambulance.” Lena starts dialing on her phone.

“I should fly—erm, I mean, take her myself!”

Lena scoffs. “Don’t be ridiculous.” She quickly rattles off the intersection to the operator. “One is on the way,” she tells the other woman. Silence once more. At this proximity, Lena sees the faint outline of her biceps under her button-down. She works out, sure. But enough to throw a grown man into a wall?

The woman hoists the old lady up and leans her against the brick. She turns to Lena, wearing a sheepish expression that definitely does not coincide with the power she just saw. “How much did you see?” She asks.

“Pretty much all.” Pause. “You’re very impressive. Have you ever thought about protecting people for a living?”

The way the woman jumps, Lena wonders if she had been struck by lightning. “My interview!” She squeaks and runs for a knocked over bike. She rights it before jumping in the seat. She takes one more look at Lena. “I’m sorry for leaving you like this, but I have somewhere I need to be! Thank you for calling the ambulance, and it was nice meeting you!” Then she rides off.

Lena watches her go, equally confused but with a whisper of a smile on her face. She pulls out her phone again. “Jess, cancel the bodyguard search. Also, do you think you could find someone for me?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time trying to do a multi-chap! Very loosely based on a k-drama I just watched. hmu @insteadisleep on tumblr or comment here and tell me what you think!


	2. Books and Covers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara gets a better job

Kara bombs the interview. She has a sneaking suspicion it won’t go well from the moment the secretary gives her a displeased once-over and sends her in without even asking for her name. The interviewer is nice enough (or feels sorry enough) to sit through the slot’s remaining two minutes before gently informing her that she won’t be hired. Kara thanks her for her time anyway.

She waits until she exits the building before letting her shoulders slump. Her usual smile drops into pout, and she goes to call Alex. She knows her sister will have words of comfort. She pulls out the phone, and it immediately lights up in her hand with an incoming call. It’s not a number in her contacts, but Kara answers anyway. “Hello?”

“Kara Danvers?”

Kara tucks the phone between her ear and shoulder and undoes the lock on her bike. “Yes?”

“Hello, my name is Jess. I’m calling on behalf of L-Corp and its CEO Lena Luthor asking if you’d be available to interview for a position at the company.”

Kara is in the middle of mounting the bike when the request registers in her mind. In her shock, her foot completely misses the pedal. She flails to catch herself on the handlebars and plant herself on the ground, preventing Old Reliable’s irreparable destruction. The phone slips, and Kara yelps bouncing it from one hand to another until she catches it firmly. She puts the phone by her ear again. There’s silence on the other end. Then Jess clears her throat.

“Miss Danvers?”

“Hi, yes! I’m absolutely—yes, absolutely.” Kara hears the scratch of pen on paper.

“Excellent. Are you free now?”

Once again, Kara catches herself before she swerves into traffic.

 

She doesn’t have need directions to L-Corp. No one can miss the sleek, towering building with the name jutting proudly from the side. Kara remembers passing L-Corp riding to her old job. In the mornings the top of the building is shrouded in mist while the sun reflects violently off the windows in the afternoon. Kara only knows the rooftop in her dreams.

From the lobby, Kara feels the sophistication of a renowned tech company. The furniture is silver and white and modern with ridiculously shiny floors. Kara stares at her own mussed reflection for a second. _I look like a mess! They’ll never hire me if I look like a mess!_ Kara isn’t a stranger to feeling out of place, but it still sends nerves racketing through her bloodstream. She redoes her ponytail and smooths out her button-up.

“Kara Danvers?” Kara looks up at the face of a lovely young woman, dressed as sleek and sophisticated as the office. She has long brown hair, loose and falling down her shoulders. In one hand there’s a fastened folder. She holds out the other. “I’m Sam Arias, L-Corp’s CFO.”

Kara knows she’s gaping but can’t stop. “It’s nice to meet you, Ms. Arias.” Sam appraises Kara with a once-over. The look is accompanied with a smile, one that Kara can’t place.

“Sam is perfectly fine. Come sit, we have a contract to discuss!” Kara gapes a little longer but follows Sam as she leads her toward a connecting café and motions for her to sit. There aren’t many other people in the café, and those who enter only order a coffee before disappearing around the corner.

Kara watches Sam pull a small sheaf of papers from under the table, presumably from the folder Kara saw earlier. Sam thumbs through a few sheets. She pulls some in front of her, jots down a few words. Sometimes she glances up, making eye contact with Kara. More nerves hit her every time Sam glances and she rubs her palms down her khakis. Time moves slower in the few seconds Sam takes to herself. After what feels like an eternity, a small stack of papers is passed in her direction. Kara pulls it toward her. “Are you sure you don’t want to look at my resume?” She tries inserting a mote of joking sarcasm in the question but only manages to let out another shaky chuckle.

Sam laughs, full with her head thrown back. “I don’t think it’ll make a difference one way or the other since we have an offer on the table already.”

“I don’t understand,” Kara says. She doesn’t know how long she’s been at L-Corp, but Kara feels as if she was swept up in a whirlwind that hasn’t put her down. “How am I being offered a job without you knowing my skill set? Did a guy named Winn contact you about my senior robotics project because—”

Sam holds up a hand. “We’re not interested in your engineering abilities though that’s definitely a bonus…” She jots something down on a legal pad. She picks up the contract and reads aloud. “Blahblahblah, to protect L-Corp’s CEO, Lena Kieran Luthor, hereto after referred to as ‘Bosslady’—” here Sam takes a moment and snickers. “As her bodyguard.”

Kara’s heart stops. “As her..?”

“Bodyguard.”

“Body…”

“Bodyguard.” Sam raises an eyebrow and passes the contract back over. “I was told you’re the woman for the job.”

“I—” Kara shakes her head frantically. “I’m sorry, Ms. Arias, you were told wrong… ly. Wrongly. I don’t—I don’t protect people. I mean, it’s not a skill you should hire me for because, I mean honestly…”

 

 Without another word, Sam shows Kara the final section on the contract’s final page.

“I’m in.”

 

“A bodyguard for L-Corp’s CEO?”

Kara shrugs and stuffs another potsticker in her mouth. “It’s _so much money_ , Alex! And It’s not like I can’t do it!” She sees Alex give her a glare from across the couch. She makes a show of searching through the takeout containers she knows are empty.

“You know who runs L-Corp, right? It used to be Luthor Corp! It’s run by a Luthor!”

“She doesn’t seem like Lex. Do you want another beer?” Kara offers. She gets up without an answer to raid her fridge anyway.

“Kara,” Alex says, sounding exasperated.

“Alex!” Kara returns, popping from her bent position and sighing. “She’s announced her support for Alien Amnesty. And it’s not like she knows Superman’s my cousin.” She grabs the beer and hands it to her sister. “I’ll be fine.” When Alex’s incredulous look doesn’t go away, Kara goes for something she knows will distract her. “Did I tell you about the really cute CFO?”

\---

Lena tells Jess to let Kara Danvers in the office even if she isn’t in yet. She passes the evening in the usual fashion: a glass or two of wine, emailing investors and business partners overseas and skimming a threatening text message before bed. On a normal day the text doesn’t bother her. Every night it’s the same drivel: shaming her for her pro-alien stance, claims that she’ll suffer for her decisions. At the very least, the message makes her laugh. Tonight, she accompanies the laugh with a rather smug look.

When she informs Sam on her plan earlier in the day, the other woman agreed easily. It had been Sam who initially pushed her to take safety measures and Lena who stubbornly refused.

“I’ve changed my mind,” Lena had said.

Sam looked up from her tablet. “About time,” she had replied. “I figure you told Jess to start a search?”

“No search necessary. In fact, you should interview her.” Lena glanced down at her watch. “She’s on her way.”

Sam had raised an eyebrow but didn’t question. When she came back from the interview, the eyebrow had risen further. “Kara Danvers? Glasses and khakis Kara Danvers?”  

“Don’t tell me you didn’t see her biceps straining in her shirt.”

Sam had barked a laugh and left the conversation alone.

 

Lena anticipates a three AM call following the threatening text. The calls come less often than the texts, but when they do it’s for multiple days. Her phone stays silent throughout the night, and when Lena wakes to incessant knocking at her front door she sees she overslept. Intense light reflects off the vanity opposite the picture window that takes the entire left side. It had been a while since Lena had been home this late into the morning.

The knock sounds again with a little more force. “Ms. Luthor?”

Lena pauses in rising. The voice doesn’t belong to Jess nor Sam. It’s concerned in an oddly fresh way. There is a mix of annoyance and amusement that underlies Sam’s concern while Jess’s concern is laced with concern that only comes via a professional relationship. The knocking sounds again. Lena pulls on her silk robe and leans against the threshold of her bedroom door. From there Lena can see her living room, the adjoining kitchen and enough of the door that she can duck back in her room if it’s a trick.

“Ms. Luthor?” A knock. Pause. Another knock. Lena hears muffled speech then the snap of her door flying off its hinges and slamming into her kitchen island. Immediately following the door is a familiar figure: blonde, ponytail, dressed in another well-pressed shirt under an argyle vest. “Ms. Luthor?” She calls again.

“Ms. Danvers.” Lena watches bemused as Kara whips her head around to make eye-contact. Lena wiggles her fingers in greeting. “Good morning.”

Kara’s face flushes adorably. She launches into apology. “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry about your door. Jess and Ms. Aria—I mean, Sam were worried about you, and I figured that it’s part of my job description to check on you if you don’t show up at work and—” Kara’s brow furrows, and Lena fights back a smile. “You’re her!”

Lena pushes off the doorframe and approaches. She notices the blush now crawling up Kara’s ears. “I’m her,” she confirms. “Lena Luthor.” Lena holds out a hand. “L-Corp’s CEO and your charge until the individual behind all this blackmail is caught.”

Kara’s grip when she shakes Lena’s hand is gentle. Once again, Lena is dumbfounded at the disconnect between Kara’s strength and her overall… vibe. It’s partially why she felt strongly about choosing her. Of course, there are bodyguards with years on their belt protecting the rich and famous, but Lena could see a measure of genuine kindness in Kara Danvers she’d be missing otherwise. It bubbles to the surface with her continued apologies for the door.

“It’s quite alright,” Lena says after she quiets Kara with a raised hand. “It’s good knowing the lengths you’ll go to assure my safety.” One phone call later, Lena’s door is being fixed. Kara alternates her stare between Lena and the people who arrived at a moment’s notice to assist her. “Since that’s taken care of, shall we go?”

They take Lena’s Range Rover after Kara meekly informs her that she rode her bike to Lena’s complex.

“Remind me to give you access to the company cars,” Lena had responded absentmindedly. Kara only sputtered in agreement.

When they arrive, Jess is waiting for them in the lobby. “Good morning, Ms. Luthor,” she says and jumps in to talking about the day’s schedule. “Sam sat in for the first meeting with the R&D team concerning the latest developments with the device.” She passes Lena a manila folder. “These are the suggested improvements and changes. There’s a representative from Lord Technologies to discuss the separation of your companies. Ms. Danvers, you will accompany—”

Lena hears her phone chime lightly in her pocket. She holds up a finger to excuse herself and take the call. Jess nods and continues explaining Kara’s duties for the day. Lena wanders to an unoccupied space near the café and answers. “This is Lena Luthor.”

“I see you.”

Lena fights the way her spine stiffens. “Do you now?” She asks. “I’d really like your opinion on this top and skirt combination.” She casually shifts her glance to the sidewalk passing in front of the building and across the street. The crowd moves at its normal pace. No one sticks out. At the very least the caller is hiding.

The voice chuckles. The sound jumps and crackles over the voice-changing software, shifting octaves and chilling Lena’s blood. “You’re nervous,” it rasps. “At least Lex knew how to hide his fears. Though him keeping it all inside probably caused his breakdown.” The easy way the voice speaks lights something hot and angry inside Lena.

“Don’t you _dare_ bring my brother into this!” She snaps.

“The Luthors have always been weak,” The voice responds evenly. Lena hates the pleased note in sentence. They’d gotten a rise out of her. “And soon you’ll fall just as he did.”

Lena tears the phone away from her ear and hangs up. She starts storming for the door. Through the blood pounding in her ears, Lena can hear someone say her name followed by footsteps. Kara comes up beside her.

“Ms. Luthor, are we headed to that meeting?”

Lena speaks over Kara’s question. “Jess, I’m going out. Please reschedule my meetings and tell the rep that I’m not feeling well.”

“Yes, Ms. Luthor.”

Lena makes an internal note to give Jess a hefty raise. She sweeps out of the glass doors onto the sidewalk. She whips her head around at the passing crowd, looking for anyone walking away at an exceptionally fast pace or their head hung a little too low. Lena curses under her breath, putting the back of her hand to her forehead. It’s not hard to ignore a threat or slander if the slanderer is only re-hashing words used by every other media outlet. What Lena can’t stand is the slandering of her brother.

She starts off down the street, not having a destination in mind. She’s only mildly aware of Kara trailing a bit behind her. Is she saying her name? Lena sets her jaw. If the voice is watching, she doesn’t want to show the effect they have on her. She plasters a smile on her face and turns to Kara. The other woman stops in her tracks, tilting a little forward at the abrupt pause. Lena looks Kara up and down. “We should go shopping.”

\--

An hour or two in, and Kara doesn’t know how to feel about Lena Luthor. Being introduced to your boss by breaking her door in and seeing her dressed in a pink silk robe and fresh-faced is not what she expected. And now, as Kara accompanies the CEO through an outdoor shopping center, she’s even more at a loss. Kara follows Lena into stores she would never have set her foot in otherwise and ones she had never heard of before. Lena also makes her carry the bags.

They stop at a smoothie stand. “Do you do kale?” Lena asks casually as she’s perusing the menu board.

“Do I do what?”

Lena glances at her. She smiles again, and Kara can feel the blush in her ears. “What kind of smoothie do you want?”

“I’m okay,” Kara insists, but at Lena’s perfectly raised eyebrow she assents. “Mango?”

They take a seat near the stand, and Lena slides on the sunglasses she’d just bought that are definitely more than Kara’s monthly rent. They drink in silence for a bit. Then Kara decides to try to make small talk. “I like your glasses.” And immediately regrets it.

Lena raises an eyebrow. “I like them too. Hence why I bought them.” She returns to her drink, and they don’t speak for the rest of the afternoon.

Since Kara left her bike at Lena’s apartment, they ride to the complex together once again in the Range Rover. The pull up to the front where Old Reliable is sitting locked up to the rack. Kara gets out of the car and glances at Lena who still has her eyes on the road in front of her. “Thanks,” Kara says.

Lena doesn’t look at her. “I assume your journalism skills will be useful in finding out who is threatening and blackmailing me. It’s not news that I have many enemies. Narrow them down, if you would. Consider it homework.” She spares Kara a quick glance.

“How do you know I have journalism skills?”

Kara can’t see past the sunglasses but knows that Lena rolls her eyes. “It’s not hard to do an internet search, Ms. Danvers. Maybe you’re not as good at your job as I thought. Well, have a good night anyway.” She drives away, and Kara decides she’s not a big fan of Lena Luthor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the gap between updates will get shorter! Thanks for reading again. @insteadisleep on tumblr!


	3. Terms of the Contract

Lena is already parked in the apartment’s secure garage when she notices the shaking of her hands. She curls them into fists and clenches her eyes shut before taking deep breaths from her diaphragm. She remembers when she first used the technique at home. Her mother had sneered. “Is this what I’m paying that man for? Breathing exercises?” She’d asked and started sending Lena to a different doctor. Before her first presentation in front of a board of executives, Lex coached her through the breaths, whispering “inhale, exhale” quietly.

Her project got approved.

Even now, Lena’s hand itches for her phone. He’s still on her speed-dial (which he’d made fun of her for. “Who actually uses speed-dial anymore, Lee?”), but she knows that the line is dead. It has been for a while, the low-monotone present every time she needs his voice.

Lena returns to her apartment and makes a beeline for her wine cabinet. She’s pouring herself a glass when there’s a chime from her pocket. Another thing Lex made fun of her for was her use of custom ringtones, but Lena feels glad for the first few notes of a Destiny’s Child song. She sets her glass down and answers. “Hello, Sam.”

“Have you eaten yet?”

“I had a smoothie.”

“Great, I’m coming over with food.”

In ten minutes, Sam sits on Lena’s couch with her feet in her lap, papers in one hand and half a calzone in the other. Lena eats her salad in silence while Sam rattles off what she missed that day. There are no questions from Sam. There usually never are, and it’s in these moments that Lena feels less lonely.

“And the Lord Tech Rep is coming tomorrow and won’t take any more excuses.” Sam places the papers on the coffee table and picks a piece of pepperoni from her calzone. She drops it in her mouth. “You okay?” She asks then. “I mean, you leave work often enough but never when there’s a slew of important meetings.”

“Another threat. But it’s not important.”

Sam nods. “So you decide going out where you can easily get hurt is the solution.”

“I had my bodyguard with me.” Lena pretends she doesn’t see Sam’s incredulous look. She doesn’t question it, either. “I was safe, don’t worry.” Her nightly threatening text comes right on time: the familiar dig against her competence with her favorite yet rarely used insult, ‘You’re not a real Luthor’. Her adoption is hardly a secret so the words only bring a wry smile to Lena’s face. She leans over and shows Sam the message. “Looks like I can narrow my blackmailer down to everyone in the world.”

“You are way too casual about this.”

“Would you rather I cower? If I’m to take them seriously, they should do a better job.” She sees a small smile flicker on her friend’s face. Sam shrugs.

“In their defense, it’s really hard to scare you.”

Sam leaves after another hour, and Lena retires. Her sheets are soft, her pillow deep, and the bed’s other side empty. She lays in her bed, watching the way the weird concoction of moon and lamplight spills in through her large glass windows. It’s around midnight, and there are brief intervals with cars driving past. She remembers a former girlfriend finding comfort in the city’s sounds. Lena feels the opposite. Knowing others still bustle about, maybe furthering themselves, makes Lena want to work. She turns over, forces herself to sleep and when the phone call comes, she lets it go to voicemail.

Lena doesn’t feel any better in the morning. Part of her thinks to take another late day, but then she has a flashback of Kara Danvers kicking her door down and dresses for work. She only arrives to the office five minutes late, a fact she pats herself on the back for. Jess meets her at the first floor elevator and rattles off the schedule as they ascend. She has a few minutes before meeting with the board and an hour prior to talking with the Lord Tech Rep.

“Ms. Arias says to expect a sour mood from him,” Jess says. Lena nods. It’s never something she can’t handle. Jess tacks on, “And I stopped Ms. Danvers from paying you another visit.” Lena shoots her a grateful look, and Jess laughs.

Above their heads, the lightbulbs in the elevator sputters out. Lena looks up. “Make a note to tell maintenance—” she hears a snap and then they’re falling.

Lena and Jess tumble to the floor in darkness. All Lena hears is metal on metal screaming, and all she feels is a heavy weight closing in on every side, preventing her from doing anything to prevent the oncoming collision. She feels anger first: anger at the cowardice of whoever thought to kill her in an elevator, anger at the disregard for Jess’s life at the expense of her own. She feels a flood of many other emotions: regret, sadness…

When she begins to feel fear, the elevator slows. There’s a groan as the plummet turns into a drift and the drift becomes a complete stop. Lena immediately scrambles toward Jess. The secretary is knocked out cold, and Lena sees a trickle of blood coming from the crown of her head. She raises Jess to lean on her and pounds on the elevator doors. “There’s someone injured!” She yells.

“Hold on!” The voice is muffled, and Lena steps back. She hears more metal grinding, and the doors are pushed open. The elevator stopped with the top half opening up to what looked like the lobby, the bottom half still facing the ominous elevator shaft. Leaning down into the elevator is Kara Danvers. “Ms. Lu—”

“Jess is hurt! Take her, I’ll call an ambulance.”

Without further prompting, Kara scoots further forward, dips down into the car and hefts Jess from Lena’s side onto her shoulder. She disappears, and Lena gets an ambulance dispatched by the time the bodyguard reappears. “Need a hand Ms. Luthor?” She asks, holding out her own. Lena grips her hand. Kara looks at her with a small smile. “One, two…” Kara’s arm flexes under her pink cardigan, and she lifts Lena up with ease. Lena’s heartbeat at first quickens with a slight fear of being dropped then changes to a different reason entirely when Kara quirks an eyebrow at her. She sets Lena on her feet. Lena looks around. The lobby of L-Corp is empty save for the three of them.

Lena looks at Kara curiously then at the empty lobby once more. “How did you…” she points at the elevator.

Kara gapes for a moment, looking in a frantic way between Lena and the elevator. “I—I mean, the firemen were here and stopped the elevator then they had… they had a really really big fire to get to so they couldn’t stay!” Lena observes the blush race up Kara’s neck in amusement. “I just helped you and Jess up.”

“The help is appreciated, Ms. Danvers.” She places a hand on Kara’s shoulder and stays by Jess until the ambulance comes. The secretary is a little conscious by the time she’s lifted onto a stretcher. “You’ll be alright, Jess,” Lena says, clasping her hand. “Take as much time as you need.” She watches Jess go then turns to Kara, clearing her throat. “We have meetings to attend.”

\---

Kara observes Lena’s interaction with Jess curiously. She’s seen and heard the CEO’s formality that borders on standoffish and was surprised to see and hear concern from behind the elevator doors. The concern is magnified in the minute that Lena has with her secretary while the ambulance is on the way. Kara watches Lena take a handkerchief from the pocket of her blazer and gently wipe at the dark blood congealed on Jess’s forehead. When the paramedics come, Lena holds tightly to Jess’s hand, and Kara hears Lena talking quietly to one of them about where she can pay for the hospital bills. It’s only when the ambulance disappears down the street that Lena turns toward her again. Immediately, her expression cools, her back straightens and her chin tilts high.

“We have meetings to attend,” she declares and walks away, devastatingly confident. Kara stares after her for a second before following. Lena pulls her phone from her blazer, dials a number. “Sam. Yes, yes, everything is alright. Lift the lockdown and call the fire department. I’m headed to the board meeting.”

It surprises Kara that Lena doesn’t push her more on the circumstances of the elevator save. She’s thankful anyway. Of course, there were no firemen, just Kara leaping down the elevator shaft, propelling herself forward and down until she got a grip on the car and pulling, resisting with all her might until she could zip around with her superspeed and tie some thick cords around it so it was suspended like in a spider’s web. She doesn’t know if the lack of questioning means Lena believes her or means she can see right through her.

Before Kara could further stress about the latter possibility, Lena stops in front of two doors. Kara stops behind her. “Ms. Luthor?” She asks.

“Ridiculous, isn’t it?” She responds. “I just escape death, and I have to talk stocks and publicity.”

“They’re probably just as shaken up as you,” Kara returns gently. “It’s not every day their CEO nearly dies.” She feels the hairs on her arms stand up when Lena turns her head and gives her a droll look. She walks into the room without another word. Kara barely catches it to follow.

The abject disregard at what just happened to Lena the board exhibits makes Kara furrow her brow. They are coming out from under the table and still have the audacity to reprimand Lena.

One particularly slimy, receding hair-lined man clears his throat as he slides back into his chair on the opposite side of the room. “Ms. Luthor, it appears your efforts to restore faith in L-Corp’s stocks have failed…”

Kara stands close to the door and listens to the board telling Lena of her failures and demanding answers. Somehow, the other woman answers each question with a patience Kara can only assume comes from years of practice. She smiles when the men scoff at her, laughs at a joke made at her expense.

“…And how do you plan on making sure we’re not the laughing stock of the technological world?” One woman who looked at least one hundred years old asks.

“We start with the press conference in a week,” Lena responds with a sweet smile. “There the shareholders concerns about my working with the government for Alien Amnesty will be addressed. The plan for expansion into National City’s suburbs will be revealed as well.”

“And you think this will be enough?”

“Coupled with the fact there will be a media circus surrounding the failed assassination attempt on me this morning, I believe so.”

They shut up.

Lena leaves the room looking unscathed, but Kara can hear her elevated heartbeat and the stuttered gaps in her breathing. It takes twenty seconds of them walking to the next meeting for Kara to realize she’s doing breathing exercises. She remembers the next meeting is with someone from Lord Tech, and she straightens her back and tightens her jaw. She may not be Lena Luthor’s biggest fan, but she believes the woman should be cut a little slack. Kara readies herself to stand behind the woman and act like a shadow. A broad, pink, bespectacled shadow.

She follows Lena into the second room where a man already sits in a chair nearest the door. He swivels around, and Kara immediately doesn’t like the look of him. He’s man-spreading for one, leaned back in the chair with his elbows back on the arms to push out his chest more. “Ms. Luthor,” he drawls, mouth drawn in an shit-eating grin.

Kara feels Lena tense next to her, and she slowly moves to stand by her side. The man raises a bushy eyebrow, the same shade of gray as the ridiculous pouf on his head.

“And…” he motions to Kara vaguely with a wave of his hand.

“Kara Danvers,” Kara moves in front of Lena and extends her own hand. “Bod—”

“An intern I’ve been taking to meetings with me.” Kara furrows her brow at Lena’s interruption. She doesn’t return the eye contact. “I was told I’d be meeting with a representative,” she continues. “This seems below your paygrade, Mr. Edge.”

The man, Mr. Edge, smiles even wider and takes Kara’s hand. “Morgan Edge,” he says. “CFO of Lord Tech. I’m pleased to see that L-Corp continues hiring beautiful secretaries.” Kara sets her jaw and squeezes Edge’s hand. His smile grows tight, and from the corner of her eye she thinks she sees Lena’s eyes go wide.

“Ms. Danvers,” she says, and Kara breaks the handshake. Kara smiles sweetly and moves to her place by Lena’s side.

Edge flexes his hand for a second. “To answer your question, Ms. Luthor, this _is_ above my paygrade, but since you skipped out on the last representative, I decided to make the stakes higher.” He leans further back in his seat. “This separation is a big deal after all.”

Kara follows Lena to seats on the opposite end of the room. She crosses her arms and fixes Edge with a glare. His cockiness seems to return with distance from Kara and he resumes his slumpy, gross posture.

“All of your borrowed warehouses—”

“Were returned to Lex before his arrest,” Edge interrupts. His tone and posture radiate boredom which irks Kara. “The second those engineers confessed to being accomplices with your brother, we did our best to keep the Luthor Corp name out of it.” He shrugs. “I still don’t understand our actual separation. We turned those kids over to the authorities and denounced theirs and Lex’s actions.”

Lena plasters on that smile that Kara saw in the board meeting. “With the magnitude of my brother’s charges and my visions of starting _L-Corp_ anew, it’s best if our companies go their separate paths.” She slides a manila folder across the table. “Now if you could sign these final provisions, I won’t take up more of your precious time.”

The response is polite in every sense of the word, but Kara sees it affect Edge. She notices the slight narrow in his eyes and the barest uncomfortable shift in his chair. He takes the folder, opens it and begins to skim the documents. He shakes his head. “Lord Tech stocks will plummet if I sign this.”

“I understand your concern. It mirrors mine with my own company’s stocks. This is the result of meeting with my board of executives and the interest of both companies.” The smile again. “Will it help if I give you a mention in the press conference?”

Edge scowls. “You’re testing me, Luthor.”

“Mr. Edge,” Lena uncrosses her ankles and leans forward. Kara almost holds her breath as she feels the sheer power emanate from the other woman. “I’ve negotiated as much as possible with the representatives I’ve met with before today. Any issue with the agreement can be taken up with them.” She pauses and slides the sleeve of her blazer back. “I fear you are now wasting _my_ precious time.”

Kara ridiculously enjoys the shade of red that Edge turns. He signs the document in a speed and fury that Kara can only compare to an angered Daxamite. They tended to get just as testy. Edge stands and tightens the tie around his throat. “You’re insane, Luthor,” he scowls. “You’re more of a lunatic than your brother is.”

Lena only smiles, but Kara hears the stutter in her chest. Kara stands and places her hands on the desk. “You should go before security throws you out,” she says.

Edge’s eyes flicker to Kara then to Lena. He exits swiftly.

“For someone wearing a baby pink cardigan, you cut an intimidating figure.” Kara glances at Lena, still seated, watching Edge round the corner and leave her sight. She stands then and retrieves the documents.

“If we want to talk enemies, I think that guy should be at the top of the list. Or the executive board. Do they always treat you like that?”

“More often than not,” she replies with a shrug.

“That’s not okay!”

“Ms. Danvers,” Lena interrupts. “While I appreciate the sentiment, please believe me when I say that it is okay, and if it wasn’t I’d ask you to assassinate them.”

Kara blanches. “I—that’s not part of the job description.”

“Then since you’re so knowledgeable about your job, you should know that it does not involve you sharing your opinions about my company.” Lena leaves the room, and Kara begrudgingly follows.

“You wanted me to narrow down your enemies! I’ve narrowed them down to Morgan Edge and your board. It’s classic villain, wanting to take the company from its CEO. They all tried to get a rise out of you with the—the sexist jokes and Edge bringing up Lex. That was totally uncalled for! You’re definitely not like him and—”

Lena stops abruptly, and Kara nearly runs into her. Lena mutters something under her breath, and if Kara wasn’t Kryptonian she wouldn’t have caught: “I wish I was like Lex.” _Oh, no. Probably shouldn’t have said that._ When Lena faces Kara again, she’s wearing the fake smile. “Ms. Danvers, thank you for this morning. I’m not sure what I would have done without your help.”

“It was mostly the firefighters,” Kara responded, hoping the heat she feels in the back of her neck isn’t visible. “Like I said I just—”

“You may go home. I will not need your assistance for the rest of the day.” She walks away, brusque and swift, leaving Kara with a feeling of guilt bubbling high in her gut. She feels a pull in the direction Lena escaped, but the guilt builds a wall that prevents her from following. She does as she’s instructed and goes home. At intermittent moments throughout the rest of her day, Kara extends her hearing to Lena’s office. She hears nothing out of the ordinary, the clicking of computer keys, the sip of coffee. Every now and then, Lena lets out a deep sigh. When the sound registers in her mind for the third time in the same number of hours, Kara smiles. She eats dinner and crawls into bed. She extends her hearing once more, across town where she remembers the location of Lena’s penthouse. Silence. Kara sits up in bed frantically and listens to the rest of the city. She hears Lena sigh deeply. Kara zeroes in on the sound. Lena is still in L-Corp. Kara furrows her brow. It’s not unlike CEOs to take long days, but something about it doesn’t sit well with Kara. She throws off her sheets, superspeeds into her clothes and leaves her apartment.

\---

Lena knows she won’t go home tonight around five in the afternoon when Sam pokes her head in to leave and pick her daughter up from soccer. So, Lena stays seated at her desk, creating and changing her own schedule while answering emails and looking over project proposals from R&D and planning appearances and...she sighs. She feels great determination in accomplishing Jess’s tasks along with her own, believing that she needs to work so Jess doesn’t worry about an impending workload like Lena knows she probably will.

She sends a second apology email to a Japanese business partner after sending her another rejection meant for her engineers. Lena rubs a hand over her face. She’s lost track of time and the number of defeated sighs.

There’s a knock at her door.

Lena immediately freezes. Her eyes find the analog clock she insists on keeping in her office. It’s close to midnight. It is possible that a few of her engineers are still crunching numbers, but that wouldn’t bring them to her office, especially this late. She straightens up in her chair. “Come in.”

Kara Danvers pokes her head in. Lena frowns. “Ms. Danvers,” she says. “I—I thought I gave you the rest of the day off.”

“Right…” Kara takes a moment and gives Lena an attempt at a smile. “Sam told me you’re having a late night and—”

Lena leans forward. “I haven’t told Sam I’m staying late.” She notices the blush race up Kara’s face. “Why do you insist on lying?” She asks.

“I don’t, I just… I have a friend in engineering. She saw your light on, and I don’t think you should stay here alone.”

The right wall of her office is entirely made of glass, offering a look out into the main engineering floor of L-Corp. It’s something she installed right at the beginning of her control over L-Corp, a symbol of transparency. The main lights of the engineering floor blinked out around eight in the evening, but as a former engineering student, Lena knows the weird preference for dark corners to do math. “Who’s your friend?” She asks, turning back to her computer.

“Winn Schott,” Kara replies. “I didn’t mention him before because it wasn’t relevant.”

Lena nods. “If you insist on watching me work, make yourself comfortable.” Kara is nothing if not persistent. She watches out of the corner of her eye when Kara crashes on the small armchair near the door she entered. Her eyes dart around, seemingly taking stock of the entire room. If Lena didn’t know better, she’d think Kara is taking note of exits or something similarly akin to her job.

The silence lasts all of five minutes until Kara speaks.

“So… what do you do at L-Corp?”

Lena takes a second to process the question. Did Kara just ask a CEO what she does for the company?

Then Kara’s eyes go wide with realization. “That’s not what I meant!” She rushes out but doesn’t elaborate. Kara’s lost expression doesn’t change, seeming, in fact, to worsen until Lena can practically see her brain shutting down. She decides to answer the question to spare her.

“It’s a lot of talking with investors, business partners and greenlighting projects.”

Kara nods, the deer-in-headlights look still in her eyes. “I did engineering in college,” she blurts.

“Did you now? How are you not already working for me?” Lena props her chin on her hand, quirking her eyebrow again and smiling. It pleases her when she sees a darkening of her blush. She’s too easy to tease.  

“I was a journalism minor. Got a job in that right from graduation.”

“Mm, then you probably know everything about me.”

“A little.”

“And yet here you still are.” There’s a measure of bitterness in the way Lena says this, but she offsets it with a smile.  

Kara must pick up on the note because she shakes her head almost vehemently. “I don’t look people up like that. Just the big things like how your mother bought the hospital not too long ago.”

“So her name can be on the side.”

“It’s a nice name.”  

For a long moment, Lena looks at Kara. Not even five minutes ago, Kara was blushing and stuttering. Now she holds herself tall, squaring her shoulders in a refreshingly confident manner. Lena scoffs and briefly breaks eye contact. “Well I think it’s quite a shame you didn’t pursue engineering.”

Kara shrugs. “I still love it,” she confesses. “Sometimes I work some numbers for Winn just for fun.” She sighs and presses three fingers to her temple. “Please don’t tell him I told you that.”

Lena studies her again, an idea forming in her mind. “I’d like to make a deal with you, Ms. Danvers.” When Kara doesn’t respond, only look at her with that mixture of interest and confusion. Lena takes it as a cue to continue. “Help me catch the blackmailer. If we put him behind bars, you get a job as an engineer.”

Kara laughs then, a nervous, shaking sound. “You can’t be serious.”

“Deadly serious,” Lena replies. “Engineering seems to be a dream of yours. Sleeping through a night without a threatening phone call is an immediate dream of mine.” She ignores the way Kara’s eyebrows shoot up at the mention of threatening phone calls. “The result favors us mutually, I don’t see a reason for you to say no.”

A pregnant pause later, Kara’s face splits into an absolutely sunny grin. Lena almost swears the sun rises with the smile. “Then yes!” She exclaims. “Absolutely yes. We’ll get the bastard, that I can guarantee, Ms. Luthor!”

Lena herself holds back a smile. “Then I can guarantee your job.” She reaches down and looks through a shelf on her desk. From it, she pulls a two inch three-ring binder. “You might want to start with my board.” The look of shock on Kara’s face is easily the highlight of Lena’s day.

They work through the night, Kara leaving at intervals to get herself and Lena some coffee. Lena practically feels the bags under her eyes grow in size and depth, but Kara maintains her usual chipper attitude. It would irritate Lena if she didn’t have the caffeine in her system to appease the bubbling of annoyance. Before she knows it, sunlight streams in from the window to her back and Sam enters with her own daily schedule ready to place in Lena’s hands.

“You look like hell,” Sam comments.

“Long night,” Lena returns shortly.

Kara comes around and slides Lena’s mug across the desk. Sam glances back and forth between them.

“Glad to see you’re getting along!”

In the afternoon, Lena makes rounds on the engineering floor. She brings Kara along under the guise of needing her bodyguard present ‘just in case’ but takes the time to observe her in the environment she could possibly be in soon. Lena sees curiosity and the joy of a child in Kara’s eyes. At one point she jumps at a man working on the new fuel-efficient jet engine that Lena announced a little over a month ago shouting “Winn!” gleefully. Winn looks shocked which turns to fear when he sees Lena. It doesn’t bother her. It’s actually amusing.

The other engineers nod in her direction as she passes or whisper amongst their colleagues. Lena takes a moment of pride. It was undoubtedly difficult to pull the company from the ashes that Lex left it in. One scandal followed the next which followed the next, all ranging from Lex dealing with terrorist organizations to Lena herself being an Alien to explain her support for Alien Amnesty. Lena faced all of the fire with the signature Luthor confidence and now she stands on the floor of something that she made herself.

Lena has no plans for returning home that night either, and Kara doesn’t show signs of leaving her side.

“You know, me, Winn and a few other friends have a weekly game night if you ever want to come.”

Lena glances up from some blueprints she’d been asked to review. “I don’t do friends.”

“I think my friends could change your mind. I think they’re pretty super.”

“And you?”

“Me? Oh.” Kara shakes her head. “I’m nothing special.

The response is too humble and Lena doesn’t believe it. She stares Kara down for a bit. In the end she gives a non-committal headshake as well. “Me neither.”

“That’s not true!” Kara jumps on Lena’s words faster than lightning. “You’re my age and you’re already a CEO of your own company. You’re constructing buildings, creating all new technology. You fight the press. You’re a business and political force, and that’s definitely nothing to sniff at.” She gives a firm nod as if that settled it all.

Lena’s phone rings before she can respond. “Well he’s early today,” she mutters and slides the answer button across.

“Ms. Luthor.”

Lena places the phone on her desk and puts it on speaker. When the voice continues, Kara perks up.

“I hope you enjoyed your little adventure yesterday. It’s a shame about your secretary, but that’s what she gets for collaborating with someone like you.” The mention of Jess boils an anger deep in Lena. “And that will be the fate of everyone around you. Unless you give up L-Corp.”

“Sorry, I’ll have to decline your kind offer.”

“So be it. Then I’ll be paying you a visit very soon.” The call ends.

“How often does that happen?” Kara asks from across the office. Her arms are crossed, and she has the look in her eye from the night before. Like she’s daring something to happen. Like she’s tempting fate itself.

“Often. I get a text or a call every day except yesterday which I suppose is rather polite of the blackmailer.”

Kara’s frown deepens. “He said he’ll pay you a visit soon, Ms. Luthor. I don’t think it’s the time for nonchalance.” She crosses the room and plucks the schedule Lena had created herself off the desk. “Your press conference is in a week. Are you sure it’s a good idea?”

“No. But it is also for baiting the blackmailer to make a move so—”

“What?! No! That’s a horrible idea!”

 “Good thing I don’t pay you for your ideas then.” Lena settles into her chair and checks her cuticles.

“But this is part of my job as your bodyguard, isn’t it?”

“Every part of your job is job is lined up in the contract and surely does not involve concern for my decisions.” Lena knows the risk too well and having it explained doesn’t sit well with her. “You’ll be with me throughout the event keeping a lookout. If there’s anything suspicious, we will act accordingly.” She swivels her chair away from Kara’s line of sight. “I’m afraid this is not up for discussion.”

She hears Kara throw up her hands and mutter something under her breath. When she asks, “Did you say something?” Kara only grudgingly replies:

“No, Ms. Luthor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three is finally up! I took some time to outline the rest of the fic so hopefully updates will come easier. Classes have begun unfortunately, but I will continue to plug away at this story. Have a longer chapter as a thank you for sticking with me!

**Author's Note:**

> First time trying to do a multi-chap! Very loosely based on a k-drama I just watched. hmu @insteadisleep on tumblr or comment here and tell me what you think!


End file.
